Sólo Dilo
by risitta
Summary: —Soy tu subconsciente, reflejo todo lo que tú quieres. Ahora bien, la pregunta correcta es: ¿Por qué soy ella? —declaró. —No lo sé— respondió. —Lo sabes perfectamente, sólo es cuestión de que lo digas —sonrió y después desapareció.
1. Chapter 1

**Sólo Dilo**

-

**-**

**Resumen:** — Soy tu subconsciente, reflejo todo lo que tú quieres. Ahora bien, la pregunta correcta es: ¿Por qué soy ella? — declaró. — No lo sé — respondió. — Lo sabes perfectamente, sólo es cuestión de que lo digas — sonrió y después desapareció.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** AU y talvez un poco de OOC.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

-

-

Prólogo

-

-

— Tienes leucemia — escuchó a lo lejos. Sabía que debía reaccionar de algún modo, pero no quería. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se aguantó, debía ser fuerte; hoy más que nunca debía serlo.

Salió rápidamente de ahí, necesitaba tomar aire, sentirse fresca. Anhelaba despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Para ella eso era, sólo un enigma en sus sueños, un temor guardado en su cabeza.

Era de noche; subió a su auto, lo encendió y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Su cuerpo manejaba solo, ella estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo.

Es doctora y, cuadrando las cosas, había sido una tonta al no obedecer las señales de alerta que su organismo le dedicaba a cada momento. Sangrado sin motivo aparente, moretones sin haber recibido golpes, falta de energía y fuerza; todo estaba ahí y siendo una profesional no se dio cuenta.

Tsunade, su tutora y mentora, le ordenaba exámenes de rutina, mismos que ella dejaba pasar por tener muchas cosas que hacer; no entendió a tiempo que estar saludable es primero.

Oyó un estrepitoso sonido. Su pie frenó el auto. Se recargó en el asiento y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: el cofre estaba abollado y el espejo roto. ¿Qué había hecho?

Abrió la puerta y se bajó del carro. Se llevó la mano derecha a su boca y abrió los ojos un poco más: había atropellado a un hombre.

Se le heló el cuerpo, sintió que toda su fuerza se iba, se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sus ojos se movían rápidamente, como si esperaran encontrar algo.

Estaba muy asustada. Sus conocimientos sobre medicina se esfumaron.

Se hincó en el regazo del hombre. Todo le daba vueltas, pronto la gente comenzó a acercarse a la trágica escena, murmuraban, ella no los escuchaba. Analizó al chico. Llevaba un smoking negro, su cabello era del mismo color y estaba un poco alborotado. Parecía que dormía.

_Temió lo peor. _

Se recostó en su pecho y pudo oír los latidos del corazón del muchacho. Eran lentos, muy lentos. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, se sentía a gusto acostada sobre aquél desconocido. Acomodó sus manos sobre el pecho en el que se encontraba recargada.

— No te mueras — susurró, después cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos las lágrimas se asomaron, lloró como nunca. Escuchó que una mujer pedía a gritos una ambulancia. No le tomó importancia.

_Ya no tenía ninguna esperanza._

— No lo haré — articuló el chico, aunque, en realidad, era su subconsciente el que hablaba; él no tenía control sobre sí.

La chica suspiró, sabía que ella moriría en poco tiempo. Si el chico moría, ella no se iría al cielo. Percibió a lo lejos el sonido de una ambulancia. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y perdió la consciencia.

_Ambos parecían dormidos. Soñando. _

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que, debido a ese hecho, sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente.

-

-

Buenas noticias: ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Lo que significa que tendré tiempo para escribir más y más y más e infestar de mis historias a sus lindas cabecitas. Bueno, no, de eso depende si ustedes quieren.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¿Me dan sus maravillosos comentarios?

risita=*


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-

-

— ¡Hola! — sonrió.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — cuestionó. La situación en sí estaba muy extraña. Él creía que había sido atropellado sólo unas pocas horas atrás, mas sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba intacto y, más extraño aún, una linda chica de cabellos rosas estaba frente a él.

— Te atropellaron — lo miró.

— Eso ya lo sé — rodó los ojos — dime quien carajo eres tú.

— Tú sabes bien quién soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha — volvió a sonreír. Ella desapareció. Él parpadeó y de pronto estaba en un cuarto blanco. Ahora sí le dolía el cuerpo.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Quiero ver a mi doctor! — gritó.

Sakura estaba descansando en un cuarto del hospital. Se sentía hecha añicos. Su cansancio recaía en su enfermedad. Tenía que comenzar el tratamiento cuanto antes. No podía conciliar el sueño, pero se sentía agotada.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse. Podía sentir el elixir de un buen sueño. Todo fue efímero. Escuchó unos gritos cercanos. ¿Quién demonios grita así en un hospital? Se puso de pie y se apoyó en las paredes. Siguió la voz, provenía del cuarto de a lado.

— ¿Puedes cerrar la boca? — dijo. Estaba enojada.

— ¡Quiero a mi doctor! — gritó él, ignorándola. Ella se acercó a su cama y revisó el historial clínico.

— Sasuke Uchiha, 24 años, fractura de cubito y radio del brazo derecho — frunció el ceño — fuiste atropellado ayer por la noche.

— No me digas — rodó los ojos — quiero saber quién me hizo esto.

— Fui yo — lo miró serenamente — te pagaré todo.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? — gritó.

— ¿En qué demonios pensaste tú al no mirar a ambos lados cuando cruzabas la calle? — contrarrestó.

— Me hubieras esquivado — susurró.

— No estaba en mis cabales cuando ocurrió todo — agachó la mirada — perdóname.

— No — dijo secamente.

Ella no lo miró, dio media vuelta y lentamente se retiró de ahí. Ese tipo era un verdadero patán. Le dolió mucho que él no la perdonara. Caminó hacia su consultorio, se puso su bata blanca y se dirigió a la recepción, necesitaba trabajar.

Él, por su parte, echó un vistazo a sus recuerdos. ¡Su doctora era la chica con la que había soñado! Era bonita, pero ¿por qué soñó precisamente con ella? Ni siquiera la conocía; necesitaba saber su nombre.

Sakura estaba pidiendo casos en la recepción. Un chico rubio llegó, se notaba desesperado. Ella lo reconoció perfectamente: era su mejor amigo de la infancia. Se alegró tanto, talvez Dios le estaba mandando refuerzos para recuperarse de la leucemia.

— ¡Naruto! — vociferó, el aludido volteó a verla y rápidamente la abrazó — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Ayer — pronunció.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes mal? — se preocupó.

— Claro que no Sakura — sonrió — un idiota atropelló ayer a un amigo mío.

— ¿Un amigo tuyo? — cuestionó.

— Sí, Sasuke Uchiha — la chica lo golpeó con el puño — ¿Por qué haces eso?

— Me dijiste idiota, animal.

— ¿Tú lo medio mataste? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí — agachó la cabeza.

— Ven acá — la abrazó fuertemente — te extrañé.

— Yo también — correspondió — Tienes a un ogro como amigo.

— Lo sé, a veces parezco su padre.

— No me digas — puso los ojos en blancos.

Sasuke Uchiha era todo un caso.

Conversó durante unos minutos con Naruto, que se había impacientado por ver a su amigo. Ella lo llevó, sin mirar adentro, se despidió del rubio y caminó débilmente a su habitación y se recostó para poder conciliar el sueño.

Estaba triste. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo para no perdonar un accidente? ¿Tan duro de corazón era? Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto como por media hora. No quería que le importara tanto, no debía importarle tanto. Claro que no; no porque el chico era la perfección en dos pies, debía sentirse triste y apenada. Definitivamente no.

Decidida, caminó hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Su maestra, al verla, ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La ayudó a que tomara asiento y ya que estaban ambas cómodas, le sermoneó con su salud. Le dijo que debía guardar reposo, una leucemia mal cuidada puede ser muy agresiva.

— Justamente de eso vengo a hablarte.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, tome una decisión. Quiero que empecemos con el tratamiento de quimioterapia cuanto antes.

— Es lo mejor que pudiste haber decidido — la abrazó.

— Quiero que alguien entienda el valor de la vida.

— ¿Quién Sakura?

— Un amigo Tsunade, un amigo — suspiró.

Era ya de noche, aproximadamente las 11. La Haruno, por disposición de su tutora, se quedó en su habitación. Mañana empezarían el tratamiento. Tenía algo de incertidumbre, ¿dolería? Miró al techo del cuarto, era blanco, limpio, puro; sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

_Tenía miedo._

¿Y si Dios quería llevársela?

Era injusto, muy injusto.

Sintió cómo la primera lágrima descendió por su mejilla, le dolió en el alma. Comenzó a llorar sin pudor alguno, estaba sola, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Cuando menos lo pensó, la puerta se abrió. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, creía que les había dicho a las enfermeras de guardia que estaría bien. Encaró a quien molestaba su velada de llanto. Se sorprendió.

— Te perdono — masculló Sasuke — pero me debes dos cosas.

— ¿A sí?

— Una: tu nombre. La otra: una cita.

— Acepto — sonrió. Talvez las cosas serían más fáciles con ayuda — Soy Sakura Haruno. ¿Cuándo deseas la segunda condición?

— Después te digo — hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Se acercó a la cama de la chica. La observó detenidamente.

— Deberías estar reposando — dijo ella.

— No puedo dormir.

Sakura se posicionó en la orilla de la camilla, y palpó el sitio que quedaba vacío a su lado, como invitando a Sasuke a que lo ocupara. El chico obedeció, estaba cansado. Ambos, mirando al techo, en silencio y sin saber por qué, se tomaron de las manos. Por lo menos sabían cómo se llamaban. Ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones.

Tendrían una cita, ¿no?

-

-

-

Hola, sé que me ausenté por un buen tiempo. Lo que pasa es que estoy por salir de la escuela y me estar atiborrando de de trabajos finales. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sólo dilo.**

.

.

**Notas: **La historia es AU y probablemente sólo cuente con 4 capítulos.

_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital durante un buen rato. No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse ante las personas que la veían incrédulamente: debajo de sus ojos habían unas enormes ojeras, sus labios estaban totalmente partidos, su piel denotaba una profunda resequedad, al igual que su fino cabello. En menos de seis meses las quimioterapias habían causado estragos en su delicada figura.

Suspiró por enésima vez y continuó paso a paso hasta llegar a la que era su oficina, Tsunade no le permitió continuar laborando en las condiciones en las que se encontraba y a ella no le había quedado de otra. Se recargó en su silla y miró toda la habitación, realmente extrañaba tratar a la gente, elaborar su pasión.

Mientras estaba sentada, recordó su cita con Sasuke. No fue nada sencillo conversar con él, puesto que era sumamente cerrado y, pese a todos los esfuerzos de ella para obtener su perdón, el chico siquiera la miró dos veces. Él era del tipo de personas con las que Sakura no se relacionaba, pero ahora había una excepción, debía hacer cosas inusuales porque, en el fondo, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Divisó una nota en su escritorio: era de Naruto. Sonrió, le rogaba que llevase con ella a su amiga Hinata Hyuuga, la enfermera de urgencias, ya que él había quedado flechado por la timidez de la muchacha; se levantó pesadamente y buscó a Hinata en la cafetería. La encontró leyendo un historial.

—Naruto quiere que salgas con él —pronunció.

Hinata abrió los ojos y casi escupe todo el café que se acababa de tomar. Sonrió tímidamente, con sus hermosos ojos perlados miró a Sakura y le asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la invitación del atrabancado rubio.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la enfermera.

Sakura reparó en su largo cabello, de verdad era muy hermoso, el sol parecía tornarlo azul y, gracias a la blanquecina piel de Hinata, le hacía verse cómo una muñequita de porcelana. Todo lo contrario a ella. La autoestima se le fue hasta el suelo y no tenía ni idea de cómo recogerlo.

—No me quejo —sonrió.

Hinata le ofreció asiento al lado de ella, mismo que Sakura aceptó con lentitud. Se sentía mal; los mareos y las náuseas se hacían de nuevo presentes. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener todas esas sensaciones, mientras, la Hyuuga le apretó fuertemente la mano, como dándole a entender que ella estaría siempre a su lado.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien más sobre lo que te sucede?

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Nadie podía saber de su enfermedad, sería catastrófico para su estabilidad emocional, que diariamente se tambaleaba sin control. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, se permitido inhalar profundamente el vital y limpio aire del hospital.

—No y no lo haré.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. No creía correcto que su amiga pasara por eso prácticamente sola, Naruto debía enterarse de su condición; y ni hablar de Sasuke, el chico frío que parecía haberle tomado un especial cariño a la poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes, que ahora permanecían sin brillo alguno, sin motivación.

—En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo —dijo la Hyuuga—. Tus amigos no se merecen que les hagas esto.

—¿Y que sientan lástima por mí? —suspiró— Eso nunca.

Ese era su principal temor: que alguien se mantuviera a su lado sólo por tenerle compasión. Si ella misma no se tenía lástima, los demás ni derecho tenían. Reparó en su egoísmo, pero en su situación, ser egocéntrica era lo mejor. Decidió irse de ahí antes de que se enojara con su amiga.

—¿A qué hora es la cita? —cuestionó Hinata.

—A las siete de la tarde.

Caminó de nuevo a su oficina; una vez dentro se quitó la bata, que le hacía sentir sumamente deprimida, y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados junto con una blusa roja manga corta y sus comunes tenis negros. Tomó su bolsa y salió del hospital con rumbo a su casa. Condujo durante unos minutos y, cuando llegó y aparcó el auto, observó con nostalgia el parque que estaba cruzando la calle.

Cerró con seguro el auto y caminó débilmente hacia unos columpios solitarios. Cuando se sentó en uno de ellos, se balanceó con la única fuerza que le quedaba. Así, sintiendo el aire helado golpearle cada centímetro de su frágil cuerpo, no se percató de que comenzaba a lloviznar. Su piel no sentía el contacto de las gotas.

Y todo era porque se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Hinata comenzaban a resonarle fuertemente. Levantó la cabeza y por fin se percató del clima. Sonrió, se sentía como una niña, una indefensa criatura ajena a todos los males del mundo perverso. Le dieron ganas de llorar y, sin ningún reparo, lo hizo. Estaba sola.

Continuó meciéndose; de pronto escuchó el rechinido de un columpio y dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la perturbación. Ahí estaba la persona con la que menos esperó encontrarse ese día.

—Así que aquí es donde te escondes —dijo el muchacho.

Sasuke estaba ahí, viéndole cínica y expectantemente. Sakura se sintió culpable por esconderse de él indirectamente. Cortó toda comunicación con personal ajeno al hospital. Su rutina consistía en ir y venir del nosocomio; intentar dormir en su casa y tratar de lidiar con sus problemas.

El Uchiha notó que los ojos de la chica estaban rojos y, a pesar de la lluvia, descubrió que estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente. Le dio congoja el sentir que con cualquier contacto la chica se rompería. Acarició su mejilla y ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Sakura sollozaba, sentía que su vitalidad se iba con cada respiración.

Ambos recordaron su primera cita, muy agradable ciertamente. Él, a pesar de culparla a ella de sus desgracias se había abierto considerablemente. Le contó sobre la reciente muerte de sus padres y sobre su falta de tacto con las personas. Ella le contó de sus relaciones fallidas y de sus ganas de vivir. Sasuke no entendía el por qué de su manera de actuar.

Durante los siguientes días soñó con ella. Y siempre, antes de levantarse sobresaltadamente, la imagen le preguntaba _"¿Por qué soy ella?"_. Lo mismo que él constantemente se cuestionaba. Pudiendo ser cualquier persona, tenía que ser esa fastidiosa chica la que le turbara los pensamientos.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y él, al verla tan desprotegida, sintió un fuerte deseo de besarla; y lo hizo sin ningún pudor. Bajo la lluvia, ambos podían sentirse el aliento, podían compartir todos esos secretos que nunca fueron dichos. De un momento a otro, Sakura corrió a su casa siendo perseguida por Sasuke, ella cerró la puerta y el la besó apasionadamente.

Ambos habían esperado mucho por eso. Aunque ella, al principio, se había esforzado por obtener su perdón, y una vez obtenido, ignoró al hombre totalmente, ahora era casi imposible hacerlo. Él había insistido durante seis meses sólo por probarle al mundo que ninguna mujer lo despreciaba, además de tener un indescriptible deseo sexual por Sakura gracias a su subconsciente. Ahora ambos sabían que hicieron lo imposible por no enamorarse, pero al final lo imposible hizo las cosas aún más excitantes.

En los brazos del chico, Sakura encontró fortaleza y en los brazos de ella, Sasuke encontró ternura. Algo que los dos nunca habían sentido. Después de darse todo el amor posible en la cama, se durmieron plácidamente. Era increíble cómo ella renunció a tener contacto con un hombre, por miedo a enamorarse y después tener que decir adiós para siempre. Hoy, después de mucho tiempo, sintió un poco de esperanza en su ser.

—_Hola cariño —sonrió dulcemente. _

—_¿De nuevo estoy soñando?_

—_En efecto. ¿Qué sentiste con lo que pasó? _

—_No lo sé._

—_Lo sabes de sobra, bebé —dijo la figura de mujer__._

—_Dímelo —ordenó él._

—_Dilo tú —rió y se esfumó._

¿Por qué demonios seguía soñando lo mismo? Estaba hastiado de que ese fastidioso sueño se repitiera cada noche, como tratando de explicarle algo. Se despertó y sintió el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente, consiguió hacerla suya sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de las anteriores negativas de ella. Se sentía realizado.

No la movió por miedo a despertarla, pero cuando el reloj marcaba las diez, decidió que era hora de hablar con la mujer. La tocó dulcemente pero ella no hacía movimiento alguno. Sasuke frunció el ceño al pensar que ella era una dormilona de lo peor. La zarandeó y se asustó al percatarse de la pequeña gota de sangre que caía por la nariz de la muchacha. La movió una y otra vez pero ella no despertaba. Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

—_Tengo malas noticias —susurró Tsunade—. El tratamiento no ha funcionado como esperábamos. _

El chico llamó a una ambulancia. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, el miedo inundó todo su ser.

.

* * *

.

.

Sé que he cortado la historia, pero creo que era necesario. Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el último y talvez haga un epílogo. Eso depende de ustedes totalmente. Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
